


Yearn for Someone's Call

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Isekai, Magic, Meeting, Mystery, One-Shot, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: In the midst her thoughts, a student suddenly appears before Layla.(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku Crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Kudos: 20





	Yearn for Someone's Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I recommend playing this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCCcIPk7yRI) on loop while reading this fic.

_**What** **is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of wizards and witches?** _

_**In the perspective of a human, we are either called monsters or saviors.** _

_**Constantly varying.** _

_**However there is one thing that’ll never change.** _

_**No matter what age.** _

_**We end up being denied the right to be treated human.** _

_**Now, what is to say about the wizards and witches themselves? Do they perceive themselves as monster or saviors?** _

_**Or rather...** _

_**Do they yearn?** _

_**Do they yearn for someone?** _

_**Someone to call them.** _

_**Call them.** _

_**For who they are.** _

* * *

“I can’t sleep.” Grim’s snoring didn’t seem to help relieve the pain we went through. 

_'Savanaclaw Dorm.'_

The Dorm Leader, Leona Kingscholar, purposely destroyed us on Magical Shift. He used a sport to purposely beat us with magic since making personal magic fights is against the rules. 

_'He’s clever at commanding others too.'_

But something doesn’t add up. 

“...Maybe I should go outside for some fresh air.” It’s been a while since I watched the night sky. 

As I made my way down the stairs of the dorm, down the steps leading to the gated entrance...all I could think of was how different this world felt. 

From the breeze, to the night sky, to the plants that seemed to resemble shadows from a distance...

Everything felt different compared to the world I’m used to. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever get the chance to go home.” 

I leaned against the iron gate, staring at the night sky. But before I could catch a glimpse of Twisted Wonderland’s moon...the sound of footsteps closed by. 

I immediately stepped back, wary of the supposed person that decided to venture to Ramshackle dorms in the middle of the night when-

“Hm? Who are you?” A student, dressed in the colors representing Diasmonia, appeared. But unlike Lilia Vanrouge or the students I’ve seen around Night Raven College, this person had a pair of horns on his head. 

Similar to the last of the Great Seven. 

The Witch of Thorns. 

_'I should be saying the same thing to you.'_

“A child of man?” He gazed at my appearance, but he seemed to notice something off. “...You are. But there is something different about you compared to others I have seen.” 

“Child of man?” I repeated his words.

They resembled terms Lilia or wizards and witches that have lived a long time would say. 

“Correct.”

“I think it’s more appropriate to say human, but.”

The breeze blew passed us.

Revealing strands of his long black hair. 

The student before me seemed much taller than Leona Kingscholar, the Leech twins, and Jack Howl altogether. 

However...I felt no sense of danger from the mana surrounding him. 

No. 

It felt as if the mana was dancing around him. 

Ready. 

And prepared to follow this person’s command.

This person is used to invoking spells.

_'He’s definitely not a first year like Ace, Deuce, and I.'_

“You’re the first to call me such here.” 

And you’re the first to properly call me human besides my friends and family members. 

“I see.” It was hard to tell whether he was making a look of curiosity or not.

But he proceeded to continue his questions.

“Do you live here?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t be standing behind the gate if I didn’t.” 

“Is that so?” He glanced over to the dorms, “This place has been abandoned for a long time.” 

He closed his eyes, “I was fond of this area since I could be left alone.” 

“However-“

Then reopened to focus his gaze on me.

“It seems I have to find another place to be alone.” 

“Is it necessary to be alone?” I asked, wondering why he chose to do such. 

“There are many people in this school that can not seem to leave me alone or choose to do the opposite and step aside.” 

“But.” I looked at him, feeling my neck crack a bit as I stared at his face.

I will admit he looks handsome and mysterious.

If Doctor Figaro were here, he’d probably argue and say that he’s much better looking than him. 

I probably would’ve whacked Doctor Figaro if he ever said that though. 

“You don’t seem to mind me?” 

“Rather I do.” He crossed his arms and gestured a gloved hand at me. “A child of man that suddenly appears at the place I am most fond of.” 

“How do you think I feel?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh?” 

“I’m not a mind reader.” 

An amused smile appeared on his face. 

“You are quite the entertainer aren’t you?” 

“If I’m supposed to make you laugh, I don’t think I have the energy to do so.” I proceeded in my words. “So...who are you?” 

His smile fell and then his eyes widened at the sight of me. 

“You.” 

Did I say something wrong?

I only asked him who he was. 

“You do not know me?” 

“You’ve never introduced yourself and.” I placed my hands on my hips, giving a stern stare at him. “How am I supposed to know a stranger that suddenly appears at the dorms I manage?”

“Who...” Surprise filled his entire expression, “You truly don’t know who I am?” 

Am I supposed to? 

Seeing that I wasn’t changing my answer or my stance, the same amused smile appeared on his face. 

“How exceedingly rare.” 

Rare? 

“So...human.” Oh, so he’s heeding my words. “By what name do you go by?” 

Truth be told, I shouldn’t be giving my full name to someone I just randomly met. 

Plus...those horns on his head.

If I recall, the last of the Great Seven had the ability to transform into a dragon. 

Was the person before me of dragon-kin that bears immense magical properties? 

Or...

Someone loved by mana, Fae-folk? 

The only other species I can think of with horns, besides Unicorns, are fae-folk. 

Otherwise known as fairies. They’re well known tricksters when it comes to bewitching people for what they want. 

However...

I don’t notice anything obvious other than his horns and the mana dancing around him.

There was nothing that can prove what kind he is through appearance. 

So for now.

I will only give him my first name.

If I grant him the entirety of my name, I may regret it completely. 

_**When facing fae or spirits, you must never grant them knowledge of your full name.** _

The book I gifted Mitile mentioned it in one of the chapters. 

“My name is Layla. I’m the prefect of Ramshackle Dorms.” 

“Layla.” He repeated my name, “That name is usually pronounced differently in another land, but coming from you.” 

“It is rather unusual.” Even he knows.

I think back to Ace’s words from before.

I wonder if someone from the Land of Hot Sands will tell me about it someday. 

“My name is.” He paused for a moment, only to reveal small smirk in return. “Actually, I will not tell you.” 

Huh? 

“Not knowing would be beneficial for you.” 

Beneficial for me?

Did he eat some kind of mushroom before heading over here?

It feels like I’m being toyed with.

“The moment you hear it, you’ll end up catching a chill in the process.”

“What if I do end up hearing it? Then, would I really end up catching such a chill?” I can’t let him toy with me like that. “Chills can be easily melted with a bit of magic.” 

“Oh, but I am not talking about magic.” 

Confusion slowly crept back onto my face. 

“You’ll understand.” 

Sorry I don’t as of now. 

“But for now, I’ll make an exception for you.” 

“You may call me whatever you’d like.” 

“Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to call you by your true name?” 

“Your ignorance is quite a bliss, hu...” He corrected himself. “Layla. You’ll probably end up regretting the day you learn it.” 

So you just want me to call you whatever I want? 

“I’ll give it a thought.” 

“Then...Layla.” 

“The witch who bears mysterious magic.” 

“I bid you, adieu.”  
  
...if Ace were here, he probably would’ve called him a weirdo.

"Until next time."

I muttered while returning my gaze to the moon.

"Strange student."

* * *

**On that day.**

**I met a mysterious/ _interesting student._ **

**One that called me human/** **_One that called me strange_.**

**But...**

**To hear someone call me by such.**

**I wonder.**

**What would happen on the day you learn?**

**My...**

**Yearn for my world/ _Yearn for something new_. **

**Continues to grow by the second.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kept thinking about how Layla would meet some people, but I guess this one was the obvious one LOL. The song is a piano cover of the bgm played in the first pv for MahoYaku and it kept playing in my mind whenever I thought about Layla and Malleus' meeting.


End file.
